


Forgiveness

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Kingdom Hearts prompts & short fic [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, everything is sad and awful, so let's have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aced wakes in Ira's bed after the fight, and begs forgiveness. Ira forgave him long ago.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.

Aced wakes up, and stares at the ceiling in blank confusion. Then his memories trickle, then flood back in, and he puts his arm over his eyes.

The fight.

Ira coming to help him.

Everything.

They haven’t stopped the war at all. If anything, they’ve hastened it.

The door opens softly, and he looks up. Ira’s there, looking strangely slender and fey without his heavy, cloaking robes and the horse-hair crowned unicorn mask. Aced had almost forgotten his hair is white, soft and wavy, not coarse and blue. When was the last time any of them had just hung out, without the mantle of Foreteller between them? Probably after they’d all moved out of Ira’s family’s mansion at the edge of town, when tensions had begun to rise.

“You’re awake,” Ira says, looking relieved. Aced feels guilty, Ira worries so much, stupid, self-sacrificing man. “That’s wonderful. May I check your bandages?” He asks, sitting on the side of the bed. Aced reaches out for him, realizing he’s only wearing his boxers under the sheets, but he doesn’t care. Ira makes a confused noises when Aced drags him into a tight embrace, but he hugs Aced gently in return.

“I’m a fool,” he mutters roughly against Ira’s thin, soft t-shirt. Ira makes a soft noise of protest, but Aced, true to his bullheaded nature, doesn’t let Ira get a word in. “I’m a fool and I’ve probably accelerated this stupid conflict. We’re not going to prevent this war at all and it’s my fault. Do you…” he swallows thickly. “Do you forgive me?” he whispers hoarsely. Ira’s grip tightens.

“I’ll always forgive you, Aced. It’s my fault too. I was oblivious and I acted rashly. I should have trusted you.” Ira says, turning his head to kiss Aced’s crown of thick brown curls. Aced lifts his head, rash, yes, but needy. Full of desire he can’t keep hidden any longer. He catches Ira’s mouth with his, and Ira squeaks.

Aced’s passions flare too quickly, sometimes, and his heart sinks when Ira remains stuff and frozen for a long moment. He prepares himself to draw back, to apologize again and beg forgiveness, when Ira surges forward into the kiss. Aced isn’t expecting that, and so he falls back down against the pillows, Ira falling with him. Their teeth click together painfully, but they manage not to accidentally bite each other. Ira’s weight atop Aced feels good, perfect, even, though there’s a faint twinge from his bruises and cuts.

Aced’s hands find Ira’s ass in his soft, thin sweatpants, and Ira moans into his mouth. Ira grinds slowly and deliberately down against him, and Aced shivers.

“Gods, Ira,” he gasps, breaking the kiss. Ira makes a soft noise of upset, and then seems to realize he’s lying on Aced, who is still injured. He immediately rolls off to the side, drawing Aced onto his side as well. Aced briefly mourns the loss of his warm weight, but his bruises feel better now. Ira kisses him again, and Aced slides a hand down the back of Ira’s sweats, gripping his ass and pulling him closer. Ira moans into his mouth, tossing a leg over his hips.

They grind, almost frantically against each other’s thighs, gripping hips and thighs, shoulders and backs, somehow regressed to horny teenagers. They’re both unwilling to stop, even to pull their pants down, kisses hot and wet and desperate.

Ira draws tense in Aced’s arms, and he grips him right as he comes with a soft, sharp whine. That’s almost a trigger for Aced’s own orgasm, and he comes with a breathless curse.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
